Kiss you goodbye
by Hizashii
Summary: Era ella o era yo; su felicidad o la mía; su alma o mi alegría. Sólo quedaba la despedida. Reto. -Edward POV de la despedida.


**Título:** Kiss you goodbye.  
**Fandom:** Twilight.  
**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama sí.  
**Claim: **Edward/Bella.  
**Rated:** K+  
**Advertencias:** Nada, nadita.  
**Summary:** Era ella o era yo; su felicidad o la mía; su alma o mi alegría. Sólo quedaba la despedida.  
**Notas: **Para el reto _Palabras para el recuerdo_, del Foro LOL. (Palabra clave: despedida).

**

* * *

Kiss you goodbye.**

_And I just wanna hold you close,  
feel your heart so close to mine;  
and just stay here in this moment  
for all the rest of time._

-_

* * *

  
_

Todo se reducía a lo que era mejor. En este juego que había empezado a su lado, llegué al punto de inflexión: Era ella o era yo; su felicidad o la mía; su alma o mi alegría. No es como si fuera a ser más egoísta de lo que ya fui, así que la elegí a ella.

Dolía, quemaba… Por un momento pensé que estaba muriendo, de nuevo. Una parte de mí lo hacía, esa parte que le pertenecía a Bella.

Sentía su corazón latir, llamándome hacia ella. Yo sólo quería mandar todo al demonio y ser egoísta una vez más, su rostro dolido sería tan sólo una excusa para abrazarla.

—El sitio apropiado para mí es aquel en el que tú estés —afirmó, con vehemencia y un toque de desesperación. Desearía poder creerle, que eso fuera verdad; desgraciadamente, no lo era.

—No te convengo, Bella —dije, deseando que fuera una vil mentira. Deseando que no estuviera condenándola cada vez que quiero besar sus labios.

—¡No seas ridículo! —protestó—. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Quise sonreír, aún sabiendo que podía encontrar cosas mucho mejores, ante su afirmación. Me recordé que estaba intentando alejarme de ella para siempre.

Para siempre. Punzaba el sólo pensarlo. No supe bien que decía ella, ni que le respondí; estaba en una especie de trance… hasta que vi la oportunidad de acabar la conversación sin caer a sus frágiles brazos.

—¿Tú… no me quieres? —murmuró, tan rota que quise decirle lo que era cierto y no la más absurda de la afirmaciones.

—No.

Un corte limpio, tan sólo un golpe y luego adiós.

…_No me dejes ir. Pídeme que me quede, lo haría por ti._

—Bien, eso cambia las cosas —agregó, con calma. Eso terminó por destrozar mi alma.

—Por supuesto, siempre te amaré —afirmé, en un momento de flaqueza—… en cierto modo —agregué precipitadamente, intentando que no notara mi blandeo—, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Porque estoy...—suspiré— cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy, Bella. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y, lo siento mucho.

_Miento, Bella, ¿no puedes verlo acaso? No quiero irme, pero sé que debo hacerlo. Siempre fue mi destino el irme de tu lado, sólo me arrepiento de no haberlo visto antes._

—No —susurró, con determinación—. No hagas esto.

Su mirada brillaba de dolor y yo quería no _tener que_ hacerlo.

—No me convienes, Bella—dije. Ella no podía saber lo perfecta que era para mí.

_Te amo, no me dejes ir; por favor, dime que me quede…_

—Si eso es lo que quieres…—dijo.

Asentí, resistiendo el impulso de gritarle que eso no era lo que quería y que nunca querría separarme de ella.

Le pedí que se cuidara, no pudiendo soportar que hiciera alguna locura. Ella era tan sensible al peligro, tan frágil. Quería protegerla.

—Te haré una promesa a cambio —hablé lento, no queriendo irme todavía—. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido.

La angustia en su mirada pareció incrementar y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Quise reconfortarla y decirle que había estado soltando mentira tras mentira durante todo el rato. Pero no, debía ser fuerte. Ella podría amarme ahora, pero me olvidaría.

— No te preocupes. Eres humana, tu memoria es un auténtico colador. A ustedes el tiempo les cura todas las heridas.

— ¿Y tus recuerdos? —preguntó, su voz rota.

—Bueno —dije, conteniendo las ganas de decirle que mis recuerdos me atormentarían para siempre—…Yo no olvidaré, pero los de mi clase nos distraemos con suma facilidad.

Como si yo pudiera pensar en algo que no fuera ella y todo lo que la representa. Como si de verdad pudiera distraerme y olvidarla. Como si _quisiera_ hacerlo.

—Supongo que eso es todo—agregué—, no te molestaremos más.

Sus ojos centellaron de desesperanza.

—Alice no va a volver —afirmó, con voz trémula. Otro puñal en mi corazón.

—No. Todos se han ido, me he quedado atrás para decirte adiós.

—¿Alice se ha ido? —parecía no poder creérselo, pero lo creía (había notado en sus ojos el dolor de saber que Alice también se había marchado). Alice también la quería y estaba sufriendo.

— Ella quería despedirse— le dije, esperando suavizar el golpe—, pero la convencí de que un corte limpio sería mejor para ambas.

_De otra manera, Bella, me hubiera quedado y te condenaría a vivir de esta manera. No._

Miré su rostro durante un largo tiempo, observando sus facciones contraerse de dolor. Quería estrecharla entre mis brazos, sentir su corazón en mi pecho y besarla. Pero no, debía controlarme.

—Adiós, Bella —me despedí. Deseé poder decirle que la ama, que era mi ángel, que nunca podría olvidarla...

—Espera —me extendió los brazos. Ella me invitaba a volver y jamás tuve tanto autocontrol como cuando no corrí a besarla en ese momento. Ella era mi cielo y tenía, aún, las puertas abiertas para mí.

Caminé hacia ella y bajé sus brazos. Besé su frente tiernamente, sintiendo su calidez contra mis fríos labios. Respiré su aroma una última vez, profundamente. Pedí que me olvidara pronto y rehiciera su vida (aunque me doliera).

—Cuídate mucho.

Corrí lejos de ella, lejos de la vida.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
